


You, Me, and the Deep, Dark, Black

by Ancalime1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Space, Astronauts, Bondage, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Inflation, M/M, Trans Male Character, all that good stuff, space suits, well both of them are trans because PROJECTION
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancalime1/pseuds/Ancalime1
Summary: Thor and Bruce are astronauts on a mission to replace some satellite batteries. Thor also replaces Bruce's pants, in a manner of speaking.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	You, Me, and the Deep, Dark, Black

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Be Still With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683729) by Anonymous. 



> Um. Enjoy.

Installing new batteries is generally a pretty easy task. In space, however, it tends to require a bit more gusto. 

Thankfully, they had run this simulation a million-and-redundant times, all within NASA’s mock-up of the spacecraft inside the Neutral Buoyancy Lab, the glorified pool in which you were dunked in while wearing a spacesuit and a handful of weights. Plus, being a seasoned engineer himself, Dr. Banner had seen far worse in his time. The wasn’t his first rodeo so to speak, nor would it be his last.

It was the  _ after  _ part of the mission that got a bit dicey. 

To say that he “knew” his crewmate was to put it dangerously mildly. The relationship they had was… well, a relationship, but one that was kept under frivolous amounts of wraps over at NASA. To the rest of the JSC rabble, they were simply colleagues who had endured everything together—friendships, college, grad school, astronaut corps training, the works. Just how much Thor Olson meant to Bruce Banner (and vice versa!) eluded even the most shrewd member of JSC, however, and it was only known by a select few that the two were, in fact, a couple.

Thor himself was the perfect astronaut throughout the entirety of the mission so far. Or at least, he was by  _ his _ standards. He was bold and boisterous, everything Bruce himself wasn’t. All the more reason for no one at Houston to suspect a thing—Thor just didn’t seem to be his  _ type.  _ While this was wildly untrue, Thor left precisely no breadcrumb trails for the folks at JSC to ponder. The batteries were swapped out and all was well. Mission complete, scheduled radio silence from NASA.

And then Thor took off his helmet and looked at Bruce in a way he hadn’t seen since back on earth. 

Bruce immediately flushed—Thor was keen with sweat, but in a way that made him glisten, as if he had just emerged from a sparkling pool of water. His close-shaven hair was fluttering gently in microgravity, like fallen leaves dancing on a soft autumn breeze. And his eyes— _ god,  _ his eyes—a pale stormy blue that glittered with the stars that guided them here to this very moment.

And then he spoke.

“Banner,” he said softly, in that gentle, husky voice. “Come here once.”

Bruce gasped. His helmet was still attached to his suit, accentuating the sound of his own breathing. Was he being serious?  _ Right now? _

And yet, he knew what Thor wanted—and hell, he wanted it, too. Spellbound, he did as he was told. 

He was floating in Thor’s space now, drifting just inches from his suited form. Close, so tantalizingly close.

With practiced hands Thor removed Bruce’s helmet, a pressurized  _ hiss  _ resounding in his eardrums. Bruce’s eyes fluttered close, and he nearly gasped with delight as Thor wove his arms around him, squeezing them into his thick, suited waist. 

And then the thought struck him.

“Push me,” he breathed, his voice nothing short of a whisper. 

Thor stopped and crooked an eyebrow. “What?”

“ _ Push me _ against the wall,” Bruce repeated, his cheeks rushing with heat. “I—I want to feel you against me. I want to feel you against my suit.”

Thor looked at him, his eyebrow still raised. But without arguing—and, was that a  _ smile? _ —he slammed Bruce against the padded wall, his suit cushioning the force and sending a delighted shiver down his spine. 

He opened his eyes to see Thor grinning cockily in front of him, his eyes glinting with a hunger he’d only ever seen in the bedroom. Bruce smiled as Thor floated downwards, down to his crotch.  _ Yes,  _ thought Bruce, allowing him to unzip the bottom portion of his suit, Thor’s hands massaging his groin and making him sigh with relish. He watched as the man ducked between his legs, felt the pressing of his lips against his clit, and then—

“Shit.”

Bruce gracelessly floated away from him, bobbing against the wall like a wayward pool toy. He yelped, fumbling with his suit and zipping it up hastily. “Uh, sorry…” he mumbled as Thor stood there with jaws parted, his eyes wide in confusion. 

Thor shook his head and blinked. “Not your fault,” he said, reorienting himself with a soft laugh. “Damn microgravity, eh? Keeps us floating a—ah.”

Thor had stopped speaking, and had instead taken to staring at the free-floating straps dangling from the walls of the airlock. What usually held gear in place was now utterly vacant, and Bruce was starting to pick up on what Thor was playing at. 

“Are you… thinking what I’m thinking?” Bruce ventured, a small smile creasing his lips.

Thor turned to him and smiled in kind, then shoved him against the wall again, his hands planted firmly round Bruce’s thick waist. “I sure hope so.”

Bruce shuddered as each strap was carefully secured across his suited body. First Thor strung up his arms, then his legs—then, he tugged a rather long piece over his tummy, pulling it tight until the suit bulged and Bruce gasped with delight. Last but not least were two straps that Thor threaded over his shoulders, all the way down to his crotch. These he pulled extra tight, till the straps hugged his groin and made him moan. 

“Hush now, Banner,” he said, his grin widening ever more. “I haven’t even gotten to the best part.”

Bruce swallowed as Thor fastened the hoses to each suit knob, and he tried to keep his excitement at bay as Thor turned the dial, and the air began to flow into his suit with a gentle hiss. 

“Are you… inflating me?” he squeaked, his heart hammering in his chest. He felt his crotch burn with delight, and his skin crawled with excitement.

Thor gave him a toothy grin. “A quick study,” he murmured, planting a kiss into his neck. “Now. How does that feel?”

Bruce shuddered as the oxygen crawled through his suit, inflating it ever so slightly at a tantalizingly slow pace. His thighs and waist began to swell with air, puffing up like a cluster of marshmallows over a campfire. The fabric felt soft yet taut around his skin, hugging his body with delicious warmth and tightness—but when he tapped his belly with his glove, it gave beneath his fingers. “More,” he breathed, flexing his fingers inside his chubby gloves. “More. Make the suit nice and plump. Make me so fat I can’t move.”

_ Hiss.  _ Thor’s grin transformed into a devilish smile as he turned the dial more, releasing a faster current of air into the suit and making Bruce groan with delight. All around him the suit expanded into an impossibly puffy cloud, immobilizing him completely with sensational pressure. He tilted his head back, enjoying the rush of air and heat into his suit, into his body, into every fiber of his being. His thighs flexed with delight as his crotch bloomed with warmth, the suit bulging huge beneath the straps that hugged it.

In front of him, Thor tsked and shook his head. 

“Unbelievable, Banner,” he said in a teasing voice, his eyes glinting with laughter. “You moved, and so I had to do this to you.”

Bruce snorted, then made to move the dial to stop the air—but the suit had inflated so much that his movement was completely restricted. “Sure you did,” he said with a wry grin, pretending not to be utterly enjoying this. “Okay, enough joking around. Come on and stop the air.” 

To Bruce’s surprise, Thor’s face immediately turned serious as he floated to his aid. “Is it—do you want me to deflate you at all?” he said, a note of worry in his voice as he switched the dial off. “I’m sorry, I thought you wanted—”

“What? No— _ Thor, _ ” Bruce began, completely befuddled. “Of course I want this. I just needed the air to stop, is all. I don’t know if this thing can take so much pressure.”

Thor waggled his eyebrows. “Well… should we test that?”

Bruce laughed. “Maybe in a bit,” he said. “But, um… right now I want…  _ well.”  _ He paused, licking his lips. “I want you to do what you were going to do before.”

“ _ Ah.” _ Thor nodded his head vigorously, then moved to unzip the suit again, sweeping aside the straps that held his crotch in place. Bruce’s eyelids fluttered closed as Thor nosed his way inside, massaging his thighs with thick gloved fingers and kissing the soft layer of fat that covered his tummy. Again Bruce threw back his head and moaned as Thor began to make his way down to his crotch, his tongue delicately tracing his clit and sucking gently, so gently that Bruce nearly giggled. 

“How’s that?” murmured Thor, his hands returning to Bruce’s thighs to massage them some more, the plump suit squeaking and creaking beneath his touch. “How’s my big fat spaceman?”

Bruce sighed and bowed his head. He tried to peer at Thor over the pillowy mountain that was his suit, but it was too fat. This was the opposite of a problem, however—he couldn’t recall a time he’d felt this relaxed, safe and secure inside his pillowy cocoon. He wriggled happily inside his straps, his suit squealing beneath the tight pieces of fabric. “I feel amazing,” he sighed, his mouth arching into a soft smile. “Honestly, I hadn’t realized how comfortable these suits were. Was this your idea?”

Thor surfaced again, his cheeks blooming with an uncharacteristic shade of red. “I, er… I had been thinking about doing this for some time,” he mumbled, his eyes dropping to the bottom of the airlock. “I—I wanted to see you all big and pillowy. You look amazing in that thing, you know.”

It was Bruce’s turn to blush now, and that delightful feeling inside his crotch had returned. Still, he couldn’t pass up this opportunity to tease Thor. “Got a bit of a kink, now, have we?” he chuckled, batting his eyelashes at him.

Thor grinned and swatted at him, but the suit cushioned the blow so well that Bruce couldn’t feel a thing. “Well. That makes two of us,” he said, floating smugly beside him.

“Touché.”

Thor sighed happily into Bruce’s suit, burying his face into its cushiony depths. “I wish we could just stay here forever,” he said, his voice muffled. “Just you and me, floating in bliss.”

Bruce laughed. “Then unstrap me so I can float alongside you, you big goof.”

Thor immediately darted back, his cheeks red-hot with embarrassment. “Er, sorry,” he said, quickly undoing all of his meticulous straps and zipping up Bruce’s suit again. “Is that bett—ah.”

Bruce’s arms were now around him, hugging his waist tight. Thor’s suit wasn’t as inflated as Bruce’s, but it still felt soft and pillowy to the touch. “There,” said Bruce softly, stroking Thor’s back in smooth, slow motions. “Floating in bliss. You, me, and the deep, dark black. How’s that?”

“Oh,” breathed Thor, his eyelids fluttering dreamily against Bruce’s cheek. “Oh, I like that very much.”

Bruce smiled. “Perfect. Then it’s our little secret,” he purred.

“Mmm. Seal it with a kiss?”

“You sly bastard. Have a mint, and then we’ll talk.”

Thor wriggled out of the hug, his face scrunched up into a grimace. “Wait a minute. Are you saying my breath smells bad?” 

“I’m saying you just had a mouthful of pussy, and I’m a tired old man.”

Thor grinned, his face turning that delightful shade of scarlet again. “Fair enough. I’ll take a raincheck on that kiss,” he said. He tapped his chin, as if considering his itinerary for the evening. “What do you say… eight o’clock tonight? After dinner?”

“Sounds perfect,” said Bruce, taking him by the hand again. He batted his eyelashes. “In the meantime, may I have this dance?”

Thor chuckled. “You  _ are  _ an old man,” he said, twining his arms around Bruce’s chubby waist. “And yes, you may.”

“Excellent.”

Just one more secret to keep from NASA, Bruce thought. Just between him, Thor, and the deep, dark black. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kay. So. That was my first attempt at writing porn. As you can see, I'm not very good at it. But as they say, practice makes perfect. 
> 
> Feedback always makes my day, so why not leave some? Or come bother me on tumblr @cozyastronaut. Cheers!


End file.
